


A Special Connection

by prettypersistent



Category: Once Upon a Time RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-22
Updated: 2014-11-23
Packaged: 2018-02-26 15:48:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2657639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettypersistent/pseuds/prettypersistent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of ficlets/drabbles for Lana Parrilla and Ginnifer Goodwin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Roommates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lana and Ginny's first day in their apartment, during the filming of season 1.

Grabbing another box, Ginny began to unpack it, determined to find the perfect place for everything, even though it was only their first day.

Of course, Lana was _trying_ to be helpful, but she kept getting distracted, watching the other dark-haired woman.

There was something Lana had enjoyed about Ginny since they filmed the pilot. When she suggested being roommates and Ginny actually agreed, she couldn’t have been more excited.

"Oh, look! I found your bed set. Should we move in there?" Ginny suggested.

Lana felt herself get flush and shook her head. “No, I was thinking we could start by hanging stuff up in the living room, since it’s a mutual area. I want this to feel like home,” she said, smiling.

"Oh, you’re right!" Ginny replied enthusiastically, like she almost always was.

As Ginnifer leaned over to grab the box of framed photos, Lana intercepted and quickly kissed her lips.

Giggling softly, Ginny blushed. “What was that for?” she almost whispered.

"I just felt like it," Lana said honestly and shrugged her shoulders.

Ginny nodded. “Well, thank you.” She smiled softly and brushed her hair back before going back to unpacking.

Lana went back to watching. She would definitely be happy living here.


	2. Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lana helps Ginny celebrate her birthday right away--and with age, comes nostalgia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this one on Ginny's birthday. :)

“Surprise!”

It was May 22, midnight—Ginnifer’s birthday, right on the dot. She was officially past half-way to 40. She really didn’t mind, though, not when her thirties had already been the best years of her life, with the best people in it.

Being in the final stretch of her pregnancy, she hadn’t been sleeping much at night, and Lana was well aware of that. She would often text her friend late at night, when she couldn’t sleep.

“I thought you might want to start celebrating right away!” Lana said.

Ginny welcomed her with as big of a hug as she could manage.

Sitting down together on the couch, Lana pulled out a tray of marble cupcakes with whipped frosting piled high.

“These are delicious!” Ginnifer exclaimed.

“I know. They’re your favorite,” Lana said, grinning. “Here…” Reaching out, she gently wiped away a bit of frosting from Ginny’s lips with her thumb.

Chuckling, Ginny covered her face a bit. “Sorry. I seem to have lost some of my gracefulness with the pregnancy.”

Lana simply smiled and shook her head. “Not at all,” she whispered.

 ****\--

By two o’clock in the morning, they had finished the cupcakes, as well as several episodes of Survivor. But mostly, they had spent it talking and laughing, while trying not to wake Josh up. It had been the perfect girls night and a birthday to remember—though, Lana had always made them special when they were living together, too.

Smiling happily, she yawned and leaned back against the couch while Lana played with her hair. Since she slept sitting up most of the time, anyway, she knew that her friend was probably trying to help make that happen.

“I’m bringing your gift to your birthday dinner, later,” Lana said. “Just so you don’t think that the cupcakes and my presence in the middle of the night is it.”

Ginny smiled softly and shook her head. “You don’t have to get me anything.”

“Well, you know I want to,” Lana insisted.

Opening her mouth to object again, Ginny stopped herself and sighed softly. “Actually, there is something you can give me.”

“Oh yeah?” The other dark-haired woman raised her eyebrows. “Gladly.  What is it?”

“A kiss,” Ginny said with a shy smirk.

Lana grinned before pursing her lips and leaning over to press them to Ginny’s cheek.

“No. Like you used to…” She knew she shouldn’t ask that, and especially not in her own home. But it was her birthday. And it was Lana. And she had said she would be happy to give her what she wanted.

Leaning in again, Lana cupped her cheek and slowly closed the space between their lips. Lana gently pried her mouth open with her own lips and briefly slipped her tongue inside before pulling away. “Happy Birthday, Gin.”


	3. Chocolate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Word prompt from madame_mayor_regina_swan: Chocolate

As soon as Lana got the whipped cream and chocolate syrup nozzles in her mouth, Ginny walked past their kitchen. “ **Oops** ,” she muttered, her mouth full.

“Jesus, Lana!” Ginnifer said, chuckling and shaking her head at her roommate.

Swallowing, Lana curled her finger to tell Ginny to come into the kitchen. “Here, open up,” she said, holding up both containers.

“No—No, I can’t!” Ginny insisted, shaking her head. “I’m trying to cut out things like sugar and dairy and…I don’t know. It’s not going very well.”

“Exactly! You deserve a  _treat_  every now and then, anyway,” Lana said, raising an eyebrow at the cute, short-haired woman. “Besides, you still guzzle an entire pot of coffee every morning, so I know you haven’t given up all the ‘bad stuff’.” Lana didn’t see how anything sweet could be bad—just like Ginnifer.

“Okay, okay—but just a little!”

Lana smiled and watched as Ginny’s light red lips parted. All she could think about was putting the chocolate on her own tongue before slipping it inside Ginny’s mouth. Instead, she just squirted more than ‘just a little’ of the cream and chocolate, causing it to get all over her mouth.

“Lana!” Ginny squealed, trying to wipe it up.

Lana giggled and cupped Ginny’s chin, leaning in to lick some of it off the corner of her mouth. They both laughed, and Lana then used her finger to smear some of the whipped cream onto Ginny’s nose.

“Ooh, you’re gonna get it!” Ginny threatened. Grabbing the can, she sprayed it all over her own mouth before leaning in to press her lips against Lana’s.

Pulling back, they were both a sticky mess, with stomach aches not from the sugar, but the laughter.

“You were right, Lan. That was a nice treat.”

Lana simply smirked as she poured a bit more chocolate syrup onto her tongue.

 


	4. That Hurt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Word prompt from madame_mayor_regina_swan: That hurt

“You are so damn fickle!” Lana shouted at her former roommate. She attributed all of this to the fact that they were no longer living together. Maybe she was just angry about that, but either way, it was still the cause.

“That _hurts_ , Lana!”

“I don’t care.” That wasn’t true, though. She hated seeing Ginny sad, especially if she was the cause. But she was done playing this game; done playing along like she was okay with everything when she wasn’t.

“Ever since you moved out, you’ve been acting completely different,” Lana continued. “And then when you’re with me, you want me to pretend you haven’t been.”

“I have  _not_  been acting differently!” Ginny gasped at the accusation.

“Yes, you really have. Whenever you’re around other people you just act like this-this composite of what you think you’re supposed to be, or something.”

Perhaps Ginny had been in the limelight longer, and Lana just couldn’t understand. But while she knew that one of ‘celebrity status’ had to present themselves a certain way, she still didn’t feel the need to put up such a front every time she was around anyone other than her closest friend.

Ginny paused, her mouth forming a tense, thin line. “Maybe the person I’m not myself around, is you.”

Lana felt her stomach drop. Now  _that_  hurt her. “That’s not true, Gin. I know the real you…” she said, softening her tone.

“No, maybe not!” Ginny said, her voice doing just the opposite. “You-You’ve always wanted this— _us_ —to be something more. Maybe being around you confused me into doing something that wasn’t in-character for me.”

“I never tried to force you into anything.”

“I’m not saying you did! But I was confused. That’s just not like me. I’m not so…adventurous,” Ginny widened her eyes for emphasis.

“Excuse me? When have we ever been that adventurous—in the way you’re implying,” Lana said. They had simply been intimate.

“Don’t you get it?  _Being_  with you is adventurous for me! I’m just—I can’t!” Ginny shook her head and backed away. “I have to go.”

Reaching the door, Ginny stopped and turned around. “Maybe you should take a chance to accept the real me, before I see you again,” she said, leaving Lana with her mouth agape.

Ginnifer had been pulling away ever since she moved out, but  _this_  was the moment that Lana’s heart broke.


	5. With You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Word prompt from madame_mayor_regina_swan: With You

Ginny’s eyes slowly opened to find a pale streak of sunlight striping across Lana’s face. The woman didn’t stir, however, because Lana could easily sleep through anything. She didn’t want to disturb her slumber, but Ginny also wanted to cuddle. Wrapping an arm around Lana’s middle, she pulled herself close and nuzzled their noses together.

She could still feel Lana’s light breathing against her nose. Lana sometimes snored a bit. Okay—she almost always snored a lot. After the first few nights they spent together, she had asked Ginny if it bothered her, but surprisingly, it did not. Ginny usually slept through it, and when she woke up, she liked the not-so-subtle reminder that Lana was still with her.

Now that her breathing had gotten softer and quieter, though, she knew that Lana was at least close to waking up; she wasn’t sleeping so heavily, anymore.

Ginny kissed Lana’s nose, her cheeks, and her eyelids, before seeing them start to flicker open. The beautiful woman waking up with her was her girlfriend.

Ginnifer hadn’t always had romantic feelings for girls, at least not that she realized; not before Lana, anyway. She supposed she had always been searching, though; desperate for the right relationship. Maybe she was one to jump in, heart-first and quickly, but she couldn’t help but feel that everything with Lana was that ‘right’ that she had been looking for.

They had been inseparable as friends, but now that they were dating, they spent nearly every waking and sleeping moment together. Whenever they got together with Josh and Colin, their friends would make jokes about how they hardly even went to the bathroom without the other.

Ginny didn’t mind it being pointed out, though. She was happiest with Lana, so of course she preferred to spend her time that way.

“Mm, what’s this glorious wake up call for?” Lana said, her voice still slightly scratchy in her sleepy state.

“There’s no occasion. I just wanted cuddles this morning,” Ginny whispered, only pulling her girlfriend closer, now that she was awake and wouldn’t have to worry about disturbing her.

Lana grinned and kissed her girlfriend deeply, capturing Ginny’s lip between her own. The slow and sensual kiss seemed to last forever to Ginny, but when she pulled away, it felt as though it wasn’t nearly enough.

“Sorry about the morning breath,” Lana teased, and Ginny giggled and buried her face against her chest while Lana stroked her hair.

After a few moments of silent cuddling, Ginny asked, “What should we do today?” and got up from the bed, going over to her designated drawer. She and Lana had a place for each other in every room of each of their apartments.

“Anything you want, babe,” Lana said, propping herself up on her elbow so she could watch Ginny.

Frowning, Ginny shook her head at the drawer. “I’m out of clean clothes. I don’t really want to spend the day doing laundry—.” Grinning, she hopped back onto the bed and caught Lana’s lips with her own. “Why don’t you pack a bag and we’ll stay at my place for a few days. I’ll make you breakfast and we’ll have a day in, just you and me.”

Smiling, Lana nodded. “Of course.”

“Good,” Ginny whispered, wrapping an arm around her girlfriend. “I just want to be with you. I always do.”


End file.
